Trainspotting
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Things change between Yuffie and Vincent. Sequel to Slide


Trainspotting   
by Kate Barancik   


Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or Trainspotting (awesome movie).

Rating: PG.

Summary: Everything changes between Vincent and Yuffie. Sequel to Slide.   
  


"It's happen once again,   
I'll turn to a friend,   
Someone that understands,   
Sees through the master,   
But everybody's gone,   
And I've been here too long,   
To face this on my own.   
Well, I guess this is growing up."   
-'Dammit' Blink-182

This was more like it. Yuffie finally had a life she was proud to call her own. It was all thanks to Vincent, he listened to her. It all made sense after a while. She loved Vincent, pure and simple. His hair, eyes, lips, voice. Everything on or around him, she loved. There was no stopping a heart that loved so deeply. It did not matter, she was positive he could not feel the same way for her. His memories would never allow him to. Somehow, today was different from yesterday. But how?

The news reached her at around two o'clock the day after it happened. Godo, Yuffie's father, was dead. At the start of her knowledge of this, it did not bother her as much as many would expect. In fact, she felt nothing. Apparently, Vincent could tell something was wrong with her. He sat down slowly beside her on the water tower in Neibliem as she stared at the same wall she had been watching when he had left her an hour and a half ago.

Vincent snaked an arm gently around her tiny waste, but she did not even blink. As he was about to open his mouth to ask what was wrong, Yuffie buried her face in his chest and cried. Vincent was startled, to say the least, but quickly recovered before the fragile girl could notice. She sobbed to him that her father had died the day before.

"Oh, Yuffie, I am so terribly sorry. I had no idea. Will you be all right?" Vincent questioned. Yuffie lifted her tear stained face to look him directly in the eye. She nodded and attempted to put a smile on her wet, red face.

"I'll be okay, I guess. I just need you here with me," Yuffie admitted. This made Vincent almost move away from the girl, never before had anyone told him they needed him before. He was not exactly sure how to react to this sudden emotional cling. Though, he did not know what to do, he would not move away from her. Yuffie placed her head gently on his shoulder, tears rolling onto his red silk shirt.

"Do not worry, Yuffie, I'm not going anywhere. I'm here if you need me," Vincent replied. Crying softly, Yuffie closed her eyes. He looked over to her face, it was soft, turning back to its normally color. She still carried pudgy baby cheeks and the way the light flashed on her face, it made her look like an angel, too far out of his reach.   
  
  
  


Tifa looked out the window to the water tower. On the top of it sat Yuffie and Vincent, the former with her head on the latter's shoulder. She smiled to herself. She saw this coming from a mile away, the two had become so close in the last few weeks. It astounded Tifa, they were so different and yet so perfect for each other. The smile adorning her face grew larger as she saw Vincent kiss the hair on Yuffie's head. They were so sweet together, if only _they_ knew that.

Swiftly, the door flew open, a small breeze flowing into the Shinra mansion. Tifa turned from her work on painting the walls to see Vincent standing on the threshold with Yuffie in his arms. They looked like a newly married couple, entering their first house. Tifa gave Vincent a sweet smile that she gave to all her friends. With giving her a small smile, he climbed the stair case to Yuffie's room.

"Sleep sweetly, angel," Vincent whispered as he lay Yuffie onto the bed. She moved slightly on the bed as he kissed her carefully on the lips. It was the single best kiss he had ever had, even if the girl who gave it to him was asleep. He looked deeply at her face, mesmerized by her looks. She was beautiful, no doubts about it.

Vincent walked back down the stairs to see Tifa standing at the bottom. She cocked her head in wonderment, he slowly walked to her. A smile brought its way to his handsome features before he could help it. Tifa knew exactly he felt about Yuffie, maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"Tifa, I have a favor to ask."   
  
  


The house felt empty and cold when Yuffie woke up. She made her way down the newly painted stairs to the foyer, nobody to see. No Tifa, no Cloud, but more upsetting, no Vincent. He was no where in sight. She wondered where he could be. The door to the living room crept opened by itself. She cast a wary glance to the door, behind it stood apparent darkness.

Stepping in, the only objects in the room were candles and a bottle of wine. Yuffie looked around the room to find who had done all this, but none person was in sight. She picked up an envelope that lay on the table next to the wine. The letter was scribed in Vincent's handwriting, telling her to go out to the garden behind the mansion.

Vincent stood in a black tux and red shirt, holding a single rose in his real hand. A smile grew on his face as he saw her step out of the backdoor. She smiled in return, unable to deep the smile inside. He stepped toward her, handing her the red rose.

"This is for you," Vincent said calmly. Yuffie took the rose from his hand and smelled its delicious scent. Looking back up into his face she realized she was amazingly underdressed.

"I should put on something more fitting for this occasion. I look horrible," Yuffie said. She began to turn toward the door, but was stopped by Vincent's hand on her arm.

"On the contrary, I think you look magnificent," Vincent said honestly. Minding his steps, he moved closer to her. He could smell the sweet perfume she wore, it smelled like spring in a garden. They moved closer together and kissed softly. Their lips clung to each other with soft passion, neither wanting the moment to end. After a few minutes, they separated, looking into their souls.

"Slide," Vincent whispered.

"What?" Yuffie asked. Vincent shook his head and took her hand, leading her inside. After all this time it had been right in front of him, he just had to have somebody help him to admit it. Tifa was the perfect friend, she gave him the courage to be happy with Yuffie. That was all he needed to get himself to tell Yuffie just how he felt.

They ate the dinner Tifa and himself cooked and drank the wine from Cloud's basement. As the food disappeared and the wine was gone, it came time to tell Yuffie what he could not say with mere actions. He stood up and sat beside her on the couch with the last two cups of wine there would be that night.

"Yuffie, I care deeply for you. In fact, I.."

"I know, Vincent. I care for you too."

"It is not just that. I love you."

"Really? Are you serious?" Girlish giddiness appearing for the first time in months. Vincent smiled and nodded. She was awe struck for a moment, attempting to take it all in at one time without breathing.

"Vincent, I love you, too," Yuffie finally said. She hugged him tightly, kissing him with more passion this time. They stood up together, holding hands. Side by side they went to the garden and stared at the stars, falling asleep under their majestic beauty. Never before had two people felt so complete before. It was truly the start of something that legends are made of.   
  


The End   


Author's notes: So, how was it? Please write a review to let me know what you thought. :)   
  
  



End file.
